Youth Doesn't Guarantee Innocence
by Blazenaire Alda
Summary: Life isn't fair. Jellicles are no exception, especially when you happen to be a teenager. You lose friends, get hurt and lose hope in life. Rated T for future chapters.


A/N: I've got my new fanfic up and running. This will probably end up being a fairly complicated fanfic eventually but let's just stay simple for now…

This particular fic is set around the time of some Jellicles such as Demeter, Tugger, Cassandra and Munkustrap being young teenagers. This first chapter is supposed to be just an introduction so much won't happen.

Rated T for future chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats or any of the characters.

The two queens were giggling with each other. They had been playing impersonations and one of them had pulled off an impersonation of Jellylorum with perfection. Bombalurina had been sitting on the TSE1, watching her best friend parade around stopping every so often to nod disapprovingly at a piece of rubbish or screaming at a bird if it rested.

Demeter's voice was way too high to sound like her guardian's so she ended up sounding completely and utterly ridiculous. Probably the most funny incident was when Alonzo walked past and she told him to dry between his toes, his response was just a stuck-out tongue and he continued waking past. Bombalurina had been in stiches the whole time and Dem was having trouble to keep Jellylorum trademark straight face. When Bomba had fallen off the TSE1, this had shattered Dem's focus and they both started rolling around on the ground laughing.

It was starting to get dark so when Jellylorum came to send them off to their den, the two started their hysterical laughing again. Their guardian didn't question them, all she did was give the two young queens a strange look then she shrugged her shoulders. Bombalurina kept giggling the whole trip back, hitting Demeter with her tail quite a few times.

For the rest of the night, Jellylorum kept walking into the den hushing the two but it seemed to have the opposite reaction so the older queen just gave up after the twenty-eighth time.

The friends had been living with Jellylorum ever since they were both young kittens and they had become inseparable friends. No one knows where their parents had disappeared to but they didn't need them as long as they had each other. Jellylorum loved the two as if they were her own children, with the help of Asparagus, she tried to help them become responsible queens. The two foster parents didn't have any children of their own, being young-ish but responsible Jellicles. They had both grown up with strict parents so it was understandable why.

Sure, the next day the Jellylorum impersonation wasn't _as_ funny but that didn't stop them from showing it to the other queens. The two sisters, Cassandra and Exotica, Rumpleteazer and Jennyanydots. Mungojerrie and Alonzo happened to walk past them this time. Well they say something is funny the first time, but it's hilarious the second time. This certainly wasn't the exception.

If anything could have been funnier than the Jellylorum impersonation, it _had_ to be the one that Mungojerrie did of Bustopher Jones. Being the curious tom that he is, of course he had to join in. All he needed was a piece of wire, a beanbag and some black soot. Giving himself a moustache, he paraded around with his makeshift wire spoon and beanbag body. He could make a very convincing cat about town one day.

While the queens (with the exception of Mungojerrie) were joking around, the toms had very serious business. They were trying to execute a carefully planned game of soccer; it wasn't as simple as that. No way.

First Alonzo had to 'borrow' one of Bustopher's many heads of cabbage, it wasn't easy as he guarded his food with his life. He wouldn't even let his own son take one due to his obsession with food.

Next they needed goals, this was taken care of by Tugger and his skills of persuasion, the target being none other than Jennyanydots. He just 'casually' strode up to the groups of queens (unfortunately during Cassandra's impersonation of Tugger.) He did manage to get the baskets, as well as a sore arm and a clawed face. Cass got some damage too, but merely just a grazed knee.

So at the sight of the Rum Tum Tugger, the young toms assembled into two very unorganised teams, led by either Munkustrap or Tugger. Munkustrap had chosen Alonzo and Skimbleshanks for his team while Tugger had Asparagus and Tivamacy. Each tom bearing either a red or black stripe (which didn't help in the case of Tivamacy, who was mainly red or Alonzo who just happened to be wearing it on a black patch of fur.)

Of course, the majority being teenage toms, they had no umpire. This caused many accusations and arguments, anything from a tripping to a false goal. You can't help it when the only two adults are fanatical soccer fans. One of the few human sport games that Jellicles know how to play. The final score ended up being 17-2 according to Tugger while the score was 6-12 according to Alonzo.


End file.
